


Over the rainbow

by flavouredkiisses



Series: As Normal As It Gets [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Takashi (Voltron), Coming Out, Crying, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Matt Holt, Fluff and Humor, Mario Kart, Matt understands, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Supportive Siblings, Takashi comes out, The Author Regrets Nothing, Transgender Matt Holt, asexual biromantic takashi, autistic takashi shirogane, based on authors experience, comic books, matt holt is a fucking gift, matt holt is a good friend, matt holt is a nerd, supportive parents, takashi is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavouredkiisses/pseuds/flavouredkiisses
Summary: The day Takashi Shirogane came out to his best friend.





	1. ace up my sleeve

_Takashi shirogane_ had a good life, he did really! but he always felt like there was something that he was missing out of that good life. He always felt that there was more, but he could never fill that gauging hole that stirred in his stomach everyday. Then he found it, he wasn't straight. That's what was missing out of his life, then he came to the realization he needed to  _ **hide**_ this he could never let anyone know, ever in a million years.

So for a while it worked, he laughed along with the sex jokes, he pretended to relate to sex. He hated pretending mostly because he wasn't good at it, and he didn't want to pretend anymore he just wanted to get this 600 pound weight off his chest and just say it just say ' im- im-- ' he didn't know. Well he knew he liked girls, he liked how pretty they were, he like how amazing and confident they were. He knew he wasn't normal because when you ask a 15 year old straight boy on what they like about their girlfriends they would usually say their tits and ass and then all of their friends would exchange high fives with words of praise. He liked boys too, he liked how sweet and sincere boys can be.

thats when  _takashi shirogane_ knew he wasn't normal he didn't like the thought of sex, whenever sex was mentioned in a conversation he would get anxious and just try to change the topic to another nerdy and dorky topic, until the question he feared, he resented, the phrase he wanted to throw into an endless hole of death. 

" So, takashi what was your first time like." Matt asked. 

All the color and cheerfulness drained from his face in an instant, " My first time?" 

" Yeah you know."

_pretend to be clueless your a helpless little virgin takashi, just be cool be cool be cool dont screw up dont be a laughing stock._

" Uhh? "

" Sex. Takashi Sex. " Matt said his attention refocusing back to his DS. " You know the big dick energy." Matt said thrusting his hips, jokingly.

Takashi loved matt, he did! but Matt had flaws like all humans do and this was one of them  _never ending sex jokes._

" Oh, yeah it was . . . good. " Takashi cringed,  _oh i hate this so fucking much make it stop please oh god please help me._

" Good? That's it? No juicy details? " Matt arched a brow, like takashi had just won a fucking award for having  _sex,_ which for one he didn't.

" Yes, we had sexual intercourse and it was pleasurable that's it. " Takashi refused to meet Matt's gaze.

Matt cackled and snorted, " Oh my fucking god you are the biggest fucking dork in the world your not gonna get fucking shot in the abdomen if you just say the word sex. " Matt's laugh died down into a small 'hm'.

" I just- Ugh, i dont understand why sex is so important to you, or to anyone sex is just fucking pointless! " Takashi lashed out. 

" Woah, Woah, Easy there kash! What's the matter i was just joking, did something happen did someone hurt you, touch you in the wrong way, i swear i'll have their head on a fucking platter in two fucking seconds if they did anything to you kash." 

Another thing Takashi hated but was still grateful for,   _matt wasn't stupid_. Matt had known him far to long to fall for his crap which he wished hadn't been the case in times like these. 

" It's-- I just-- i think there might be something wrong with me matt. "  _dont cry dont cry dont cry please just do anything just don't fucking be a baby about this._

Takashi could only hold back his tears for so long, right then and there the waterworks started, and that's when matt panicked, he swore matt sometimes was worse than kuro and, that is pretty bad and not at all a compliment you should take pride in.

" No no no-- Kashi what do you mean?" Takashi could here the well hidden panic in his voice, takashi learned to pick out the small things in people's voices.

" No! You wouldn't understand! " Takashi hiccuped tears still streaming down his cheeks.

" Takashi, please let me try to understand, just give me a chance please." Matt took a hold of takashi's hands and a comforting smile appeared on matt's face.

" I think- " Takashi took a deep breath letting out a sigh, " I think i might be a-- asexual? " The weight felt like it was slowly being lifted from his chest but not completely gone, because matt's expression was hard to read.

" Takashi, you big fucking dork! Why didn't you tell me sooner, oh my god!" Matt ruffled his hair and pulled him into a soft hug.

" i was scared." Takashi hugged himself, sadly.

" Oh kashi, you know you can tell me anything and everything, right?" Matt pressed a soft kiss onto Takashi's hand.

Takashi leaned into the soft touch.

" You know, you don't have to do everything on your own. Let me take some of the weight off okay. "

" Okay, but there's one problem." 

Matt perked up looking at takashi

" I don't know, if i like romantic cuddling or kissing or any of that stuff ya know."

Matt smiled, " Well maybe you'll figure it out along the way, besides if you ever want a kiss you can just ask." Matt leaned forward, puckering out his lips making teasing kissing sounds.

" Ugh, Matt!" Takashi laughed pushing matts face away with his foot.

Matt started to smooch Takashi's foot, making takashi let out a small giggle.

" Matt you and your feet fetish can get as far away from me as possible." Takashi said as he lightly nudged Matt with his foot.

After a few seconds of loud laughter, Matt sneakily crawled up behind Takashi and slowly, yet softly wrapped his arms around Takashi's bare shoulders and pulled him closer to his chest.

Matt laid his chin on takashi's shoulder as he intertwined their fingers.

" You know if you want we could call sex just aggressive hand holding." Matt suggested,

" Hey Matt?"

" Yeah?"

" Just shut up." 


	2. transfixed by you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt comes out to his parents then takashi

He remembered the first time he and takashi had became friends, Matt had currently just turned seven and new foster kids had came to what matt knew as their neighbors lainey and darcy, lainey and darcy were good friends with matt's parents Coleen and Sam. Matt remembers overhearing Lainey telling his mom about the kids that had just moved into their comfy home he learned the oldest was named shiro there were two twins kuro and kuron who were middle children and another middle child named ryou and then there was the youngest named takashi.

Matt remembers the first time darcy had brought the boys over, they were mostly well behaved which was unexpected since brothers usually rough house- though matt wouldn't know he only had a sassy little baby as a sister. Matt remembers making the attempt to talk to takashi but only managing to get the name out of him, which he already knew but figured it was a good conversation starter. It was the day matt had learned that it was hard keeping up a conversation with.

by the time that takashi hit eight he was able to keep up a conversation a lot better then before and he was so proud of him, he learned that takashi had liked space he learned that takashi liked star trek and star wars and you couldn't make him choose between the two, he also learned that takashi liked anime and pokemon cards and he liked mario cart and takashi was more of a dog person then a cat person he also knew that takashi had a service dog named iyokan which matt guessed was a kind of Japanese fruit. 

By the time matt had hit the age of 12 he realized that he was not a girl, that he was not a Madison instead he was just Matt, so he made do with what he could to make himself look a little more like a guy, his parents took a interest in this, on why their daughter had started to change up her look so he remembers being sat down on the couch, anxiety stirring in his stomach.

" Sweetheart, is there something you would like to tell us?" Colleen had asked her daughter. 

" I uh- Well- uhm--"

" Sweetie, i dont want you to feel pressured its okay if--"

" i think i might be transgender." Matt's voice cracked, being on the verge of tears. 

" Aw, baby come here come here. " Colleen and Sam pulled matt into a big hug.

and so he cried and snuggled into his parents he swore that his six year old sister had joined the hug at one point too.

and then the question was asked, " So what's your name sweetheart?"

" Matt. " and he was happy. 

He remembered takashi coming over his house, he hadn't told takashi yet, but weird thing about takashi is he never called him ' madison ' it was always mattie, probably because it made it easier for him. He remembers Him and Takashi were in the middle of watching ' Star Wars:  **Episode IV**  – A New Hope ' He didn't know how many times he has watched this exact movie with takashi, but takashi never let him turn it off, but he was happy. 

" Hey kashi? " Matt asked happily.

" Hm?" Kashi asked as he scribbled in his coloring book, with iyokan sprawled out onto his lap.

" Could i talk to you about something?"

" Mmm " Takashi nodded, his attention still on his coloring book.

" I'm transgender." He smiled glaring at his friends.

" M'kay matt." Takashi looked into his eyes and smiled. 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Matt remembered when christmas rolled around the corner, darcy and lainey had bought the boys over and he remembers takashi giving him a square boxed carefully wrapped in space wrapping paper. He remembers takashi insisting that he opens it right now.

So he did, he was confused on what he saw they were some kind of undershirts? He looked at takashi waiting for him to explain it took a minuet for takashi to get the memo.

He poked at Matt's chest " For those. " He explained simply a pink blush spreading on Matt's face, '' Kashi!'' Matt scolded, slightly embarrassed.

Then he pulled Takashi into a big hug, and on that same night his sister came out to him and his parents and takashi and his brothers as aroace. 

and that was the best christmas matt has ever had. 

 

 


End file.
